Astronauta
by Shin ToxicBlue
Summary: Aomine está a punto de casarse con una conocida actriz, es entonces cuando conoce a un hombre que dice ser Kise Ryöta, su amigo imaginario de la infancia, Éste se le fue asignado al azar por necesitar apoyo y orientación adicional, sin embargo, a ese amigo imaginario se lo llama cuando los niños cumplen diez, momento en el que se olvidarán de los llamados 'Amigos' Aomine x Kise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, si me pertenecieran, bueno, posiblemente sería un bello descontrol.

* * *

Su sonrisa, aquella que parecía perpetua, se tornaba opaca con el pasar de los minutos, aún así jamás dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tengo que irme Aominecchi, es la hora

Tan pequeños, tan ingenuos, y sin embargo les tocaba experimentar una despedida a tan temprana edad, un dolor dulce.

El blondo habló y era como si las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca, como si se aferraran a algo en su interior y lucharan por no pronunciar esa palabra que una vez pareció tan lejana e inalcanzable. El aire era pesado y hacía frío, en una habitación con calefacción, hacía frío.  
Sus pestañas largas se movieron dos veces, escondiendo escasos segundos esos ojos miel que lo hacían parecer el Principito japonés, reprimiendo lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero ésta vez se había jurado que no lloraría como siempre solía hacer.

-No, no puedes irte, ¡Quédate! ¡Al menos por esta noche! -El niño en frente del pequeño blondo exclamó no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Kise Ryöta había aparecido en su monótona vida pintándola de colores con aquella contagiosa sonrisa en su rostro. Al principio le pareció molesto, pero con el pasar de las horas de aquel bendito momento, aquel niño despertó una parte de él que tenía dormida y Aomine Daiki ya no estuvo más solo.

- Si te quedas, te prometo que jugaremos un uno a uno

Su vocecita sonaba vencida y desesperada.

-De verdad quisiera quedarme, pero ya tienes diez años, ese es el tiempo que se me otorgó

Por otro lado, la sonrisa del blondo se amplió y una risilla traviesa se escapó al aire

-La próxima vez que juguemos un uno a uno voy a vencerte Aominecchi. Gracias por haberme enseñado a jugar basketball, aprendí a amarlo y es tu culpa, Aominecchi es increíble

-¡Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, Kise! Seguro es todo una broma para que te deje ganar ¿verdad?

-Oi Aominecchi ¿por quién me tomas? ¡No me gustaría que me tengas piedad en un asunto tan serio como ese!

-Nunca lo hice, tú eres débil por naturaleza

-¡Qué cruel!

El puchero que adornó la piel de porcelana del rubio fue suficiente para que el pequeño de cabello azul volviera a sonreír burlonamente, aún así, su pecho sentía una extraña sensación.

-Entonces ¿quiere decir que no nos veremos más? ¿No más partidos?

Llevó una de sus manos a su torso y se frotó la zona afectada, Kise notó dicha acción y le imitó.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? Es como si doliera...

-¿Estaremos enfermos? ¿Me voy a morir? Mi abuelo murió de un ataque al corazón

-Heh eres tonto Aominecchi. Eso quiere decir que estás triste

-¿Entonces tú también estás triste? Tu sonrisa se ve extraña, es como cuando peleamos y fingías que todo estaba bien

-Sí, yo también estoy triste. Pero ¿sabes? nunca me olvidaré de ti

Era un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no llorar, por aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo y aferrarse a su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas y quedarse a su lado por siempre y para siempre. Nadie le dijo que su misión iba a ser tan difícil.

-No te vayas, Kise

-Gracias por no hacerle caso a los demás cuando decían que yo no existía

Y al final de aquella frase, fue como si el sol resplandeciera en aquella sonrisa que vio por última vez antes que la puerta de su habitación se abriera.

-¡Kise no te vayas!

-Daiki ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué estás gritando?

La mujer de cabello oscuro se posó frente a su hijo frunciendo el ceño y con ambas manos en la cintura. Ella había sido la primera en notar a Aomine hablando con Kise a la edad de 7 años (dos años después de su aparición) y también había sido la primera en encargarse de que su hijo volviera a ser ''normal'' llevándolo a un psicólogo infantil constantemente, pues si su querido hijo seguía con aquella idea, todo ese asunto en algún punto le iba a impedir cumplir sus tareas y compromisos cotidianos.

Después de gritarle y asegurarle una y mil veces que Kise existía y era su mejor amigo, Aomine decidió mentirle a su madre diciendo que Ryöta se había ido, aunque al rubio al principio no le gustó nada la idea y terminó llorando abajo de la cama del niño de piel más oscura. Ah, imposible olvidarse esa noche y de cómo le había costado encontrar al de menor estatura, hasta que sus sollozos lo delataron.

¿Tal vez fue aquella vieja mentira la que borró a Kise? Porque cuando volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que unos segundos atrás el de hebras doradas estaba, ya no había nada. El dolor en su pecho se convirtió en un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejó hablar, que le obligó a ignorar a su madre mientras caminaba hacia su cama. Lo único que quería era cubrirse con frazadas y cerrar los ojos con fuerza hasta caer dormido. Tal vez si lo hacía, tal vez si Aomine repetía el nombre de su mejor amigo en su cabeza mil veces, Kise volvería a aparecer mañana por la mañana, y jugarían a patearse bajo las sábanas, o iniciarían una guerra de almohadas antes de ir a la escuela como solían hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Aomine gritó ese nombre mentalmente una infinidad de veces mientras sus mejillas se humedecían con lágrimas saladas rodando lentamente.  
Al otro día, despertó sintiendo más frío que la noche anterior. Qué cruel es el mundo, incluso para los niños también.

* * *

**Veinte años después.**

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí tan tarde? Oi Tetsu ¡tú también!

-¿Una reunión... improvisada? Deja de quejarte y agradece que vinimos a pesar de la tormenta

Kagami y Kuroko se encontraban en las puertas de su apartamento con un par de bolsas en las manos y el cabello ligeramente húmedo, viejos amigos de la infancia que veía muy poco debido a la falta de tiempo por el trabajo del trío, pero vamos, eran las diez de la noche, y Aomine necesitaba descansar e ir al teatro del que era dueño para organizar una de sus obras. Qué oportunos.

Dando paso a la pareja, el de piel bronceada colocó el dedo índice en su oído y hurgó infantilmente, vieja costumbre que jamás se iba con el pasar de los años.  
Una tenue sonrisa se posó en el rostro del más pequeño, Kuroko Tetsuya, mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesita más cercana cerca de los sillones.

-Kagami-kun y yo decidimos que era importante una despedida de soltero, mañana ninguno de nosotros tiene obligaciones y este fue el único horario que encontramos libre para visitarte Aomine-kun.

-¿Já? Díganme que trajeron chicas con grandes pechos y me olvidaré que son las diez de la noche y que me he comprometido

-Ahomine, eres un idiota

Ahora era el de cabello carmín y negro quién negaba con la cabeza mientras podía asegurar sentir una venita palpitando cerca de la sien. Aomine era un malagradecido, un inmaduro, y algún día Kagami iba a patear su trasero. Lo malo era...

-Habla cuando puedas vencerme en un uno a uno, Bakagami

No importaba cuántas veces se enfrentara a él, Aomine era una bestia en la cancha de basketball. Bestia en el buen sentido, claro, amaba ese deporte, había nacido para ser jugador de baloncesto, o tal vez ese deporte había nacido para él ¿quién sabe?, pero la adrenalina que sentía al driblar o encestar era indescriptible. Lo llenaba enteramente.

Hay pocas cosas que uno disfruta hacer en la vida, pero también existen los compromisos, las obligaciones. Aomine a muy temprana edad había decidido seguir los pasos de su familia y se dedicó a ser escritor. No se puede decir que lo disfrutaba plenamente, pero el sueño de ser jugador profesional no se le fue puesto como una opción, entonces se aferró a la herencia familiar, y no le iba mal.

Volviendo a la luz y a la sombra, como se hacían llamar, aquel dúo se había convertido en lo más importante para Daiki a la edad de once años en adelante, aunque Kuroko y él se conocían incluso desde antes, cuando Kise vivía con el futuro esposo. Aún así, Aomine era orgulloso y su personalidad había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

Ignorando el pleito que comenzaba a formarse entre los dos más altos, el de cabello celeste se deshizo de las bolsas y mostró, para llamar la atención de ambos, con su indescifrable y usual expresión, una botella de sake lista para el trío. Aomine sonrió de lado y supo que esa noche iban a emborracharse, pero no le importó. Era una buena oportunidad para festejar, no su compromiso, sino el reencuentro con sus viejos amigos.

* * *

**N/A: **Es mi primera vez publicando aquí, y estoy realmente nerviosa. La historia estará basada en una película que vi hace unos días una noche en la que me encontraba desolada y aburrida, lamento decir que no la vi desde el principio es por eso que el comienzo de esta historia sucedió de esta manera, no creo que me haya quedado angst, porque creo que soy pésima con eso, no lo sé, nunca lo he intentado (pero lo disfruto porque soy un poco masoquista y lloro... lloro un río, especialmente cuando se trata de mi OPT, AoKise) de todos modos, creo que será romántica y con un poquito de humor (lo intentaré). Si tienen ideas, las leeré con gusto, estoy dispuesta a agregarlas si encajan con la historia~ :3

En el próximo capítulo, si todo sale bien con éste, sale Kise, yay, mi pequeño bebé.

Si estoy haciendo algo mal, por favor, notificarme, y pues, un review sería para mí como ganar la Winter Cup (?

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer~


	2. Te has convertido en un hombre

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, si me pertenecieran, bueno, posiblemente sería un bello descontrol.

* * *

-No quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme. Estoy aburrido.

Aomine se encogió en su butaca cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada para otro lado. Cualquier otra cosa era mejor que mirar al escenario dónde dos personas sellaban su amor con un cariñoso beso. Estúpida obra.

-Pronto terminará, además, a mí me pareció muy buena, me gustan los finales felices-ssu

El pequeño rubio soltó un suspiro agitando sus pestañas de un extremo al otro. Ah, no podía evitarlo, era todo un soñador.

-Si querías algo como esto, hubieras avisado antes, Satsuki tiene muchas de esas novelas románticas y...

-¡No seas aguafiestas Aominecchi! cuando una persona quiere a otra, se lo demuestra de esa manera, es una manera extraña, sí... ¡Pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo tú también!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

El de piel oscura sacó la lengua hacia afuera y comenzó a fingir que vomitaba. ¿Qué era eso de intercambiar saliva? No lo haría ni en sueños, jamás de los jamases, no, definitivamente no. Por otra parte, Kise comenzó a reír exageradamente, y esa risa era tan contagiosa y llena de vida que la mueca en el rostro de Aomine cambió por una divertida, también riendo al unísono.

-¡Mira! ¡Van a casarse! ¡Mira Aominecchi!

El blondo tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y le dio un fuerte apretón, no conteniendo la emoción al ver el escenario con una hermosa escenografía, y con la mano libre señaló a los personajes. Aomine estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones exageradas, por lo que sólo levantó la vista para encontrarse con una de las escenas que más le aburría y todo era culpa de su madre, ella lo había obligado a ir a ese lugar. ¿Acaso no entendía que él las aborrecía? Ojalá pudieran intercambiar familia con Satsuki.

-¡Su ropa! ¡Wow! ¡Qué elegantes!

-Meh... El traje es bonito

-¡¿Q-Qué acabas de decir?!

-Nada

-¡A mí también me parece bonito Aominecchi! Pero lo prefiero en otro color, tal vez en blanco

-No, el negro está bien. Si algún día me caso, mi traje sería así

-¡Wow!

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-Jajaja~

Era algo sorprendente escuchar algo así de la boca del pequeño basquetbolista, porque todo le aburría generalmente, absolutamente todo, así que no era buena idea burlarse de él en un momento como ese.

Al menos no por ahora jeje.

La obra terminó de la forma más feliz, como en los cuentos de hadas y su ''vivieron felices por siempre'', pero Aomine sabía que raramente cosas así sucedían, o al menos tal hecho jamás había pasado en su familia. Su padre los había abandonado incluso antes de nacer, y ni él ni su loca madre habían tenido uno de esos finales. Bueno, él aún era un niño, le faltaba mucho tiempo para formar una familia y para ser sinceros no era agradable pensar en ese tema, es más, ni siquiera formaría una, eso de besar era un asco. Lo primero que haría cuando creciera era ser jugador de bbaloncesto profesional para ayudar a su madre, y más le valía a Kise alcanzarlo, o era hombre muerto. Los dos en un mismo equipo, eso sí sería genial.

Cuando abandonaron el lugar, la noche había caído y con ella la brisa fría arrasaba la ciudad. Los niños se acomodaron las bufandas mientras la madre de Daiki criticaba la obra. Entre bla bla y más blas, se escuchó.

-La vida no funciona de esa manera, la obra fue demasiado fantasiosa ¿verdad?

El de cabecita azul asintió

-Sí y aburrida... parecía un cuento

-Exactamente. Eres la única persona con la que cuentas en este mundo.

Acotó la mujer revolviendo los cortos cabellos del menor.

''Sí, y al igual que el único que puede vencerme soy yo'' Pensó su hijo.

.

.

.

Nah, mentira.

-Lo que llaman amor verdadero es sólo para los cuentos de hadas y las tarjetas

Finalizó la mujer, pero Kise no se quedó callado y después de fruncir el ceño ante tales palabras, añadió.

-Eso no es cierto, el amor real... El de verdad es para siempre. ¡Nunca, nunca se termina!

* * *

La alarma sonó por segunda vez esa fría mañana, envenenando sus oídos y taladrando su cerebro. Aomine Daiki abrió los ojos y era como si fuese la cosa más difícil de hacer, enserio, sus párpados pesaban y su cabeza... DOLÍA. Dolor, en todo su esplendor. Auch.

Una mano se posó en su frente mientras un gesto odioso adornó su rostro. Nunca más volvería a beber de esa forma en día de semana, especialmente sake, cuando tenía una obra que producir. Seguro era culpa de Bakagami, Kuroko era demasiado bueno para comprar aquel licor japonés y pensar en beber. El hecho de que fuese él el que había aparecido en su puerta con las bolsas y de que había sido él el que le mostró casi sonriente el sake era todo una manipulación por parte de Taiga o una casualidad. Já, sí, claro, Tetsuya siendo ingenuo e inocente, eso era lo que quería creer Aomine, y siempre es mejor echarle la culpa a su amigo-rival. Pero volviendo al tema de la resaca...

-¡Mierda!

Todo daba vueltas, era como estar en un jodido carrusel. En ese caso, había sólo una solución: Llamar a Satsuki, así que marcó hasta que se dió cuenta que su celular tenía un mensaje de voz.

''Cariño te espero a las nueve y treinta en Seirin para la cena, te amo''

-¡Dai-chan! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te ves como un zombie?

-¡No grites y pasa!

No podían culparla, un Aomine con ojos rojos, cabellos revueltos y pálido no era algo común de ver, ¡era una bestia zombie de casi dos metros!

-Estuve bebiendo con Tetsu y Kagami, vinieron anoche y trajeron sake. Dijeron que era como una despedida de soltero pero me dejaron tirado en la cama y desaparecieron los bastardos. Bueno, eso creo, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó, sólo desperté con mi cabeza a punto de explotar, y eso que yo sé beber, no es como si fuese un adolescente inexperto o algo así

-¡Tetsu-kun estuvo aquí! ¡Kyyyaaaaaa! ¿Habló de mí? ¡Deberían de haberme llamado!

-...

Las palabras Kuroko y Tetsuya eran como un encantamiento para Momoi, el mundo desaparecía para ella y en su cabecita sólo existía su viejo amor, por eso Aomine decidió mentirle un poco tan sólo para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, sí, te envía saludos y dijo que sería bueno verte pronto

-¡Kyaaaaaa!

Corazones en lugar de ojos. Literalmente.

-¿Vas a ayudarme? Tengo que salir

La de grandes curvas asintió y tomó la muñeca del más grande y puso su dedo índice entre los dos tendones donde presionó durante un minuto.

-Esto reduce la inflamación de vasos sanguíneos que causa tu dolor de cabeza*~ Ahora sólo espérame aquí

Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina del departamento de su amigo, en donde desapareció unos minutos mientras Daiki yacía casi muerto en uno de los sillones, excepto que un ruido perturbó su paz. Tenía que ser broma, ¿Satsuki estaba licuando algo? ¡esa era la licuadora! No era hora de ponerse a cocinar, pero sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando la fémina apareció con una taza.

-Aquí toma esto.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? Agh, se ve horrible

Era una sustancia de color grisáceo y con un olor asqueroso. ¿Se supone que eso le detendría las ganas de vomitar? Pues el efecto era todo lo contrario.

-Deja de quejarte Dai-chan, si quieres curarte bébelo o pierde el día, es tu opción

Aomine murmuró una maldición y lo bebió en contra de su voluntad y para ser honestos, no sabía tan mal como se veía.

-¿Qué... es?

Tomó otro poco presionándose la nariz.

- Verás, corté en pedacitos dos tomates, un pepino y una cebolla, los licué con un poco de agua y una cucharada de aceite de oliva hasta que se formó el jugo**, luego los puse en el colador y voilá~

-Ah... Ya vuelvo, tengo que vomitar.

* * *

Bendita sea Satsuki pero en menos de una hora estuvo listo. Antes de salir del departamento, su celular emitió un sonido. Otro mensaje de voz. Oops, se le había hecho costumbre dejarlo en ''vibrador''.

_''Todavía no puedo creer que no terminen de planificar la boca, en realidad eres tú el que da más problemas cuando Megan ya tiene incluso el vestido. La boda es menos de treinta días hijo y tú no escoges es traje, ah, tienes una sorpresa en la página seis y... ''_

Y más bla bla bla. No quería escuchar más su vocecita, ya bastante efecto había hecho el sake en su cabeza. Sin más qué hacer, tomó las llaves de lugar pero de la televisión se escuchó otra vezo que conocía muy bien. Con el juego de llaves, buscó el control remoto y subió un poco el volúmen, en el monitor se podía ver una entrevista con una mujer sentada frente a otra, una de ellas podía verse como una simple conductora de aquellos programas de espectáculos y la otra destacaba su presencia con su cabellera larga negra y abundante, un vestido del mismo color de esas marcas costosas que a Aomine poco le importaban, grandes pechos, pequeña cintura y una mirada azulada y penetrante, sin duda la palabra elegancia emanaba de todos sus poros.

-Megan antes de despedirte, estás comprometida, sabemos que Aomine Daiki se te ha declarado antes de presentarte a un show, tú misma lo has anunciado en esa presentación horas más tarde

La actriz sonrió ampliamente y Aomine suspiró. La verdad era... No fue antes de un show, fue por la mañana cuando faltaban HORAS para actuar, y Megan no pudo cerrar su bocota después.

La entrevistadora siguió.

-¿Fue algo planeado?

-Ah, yo creo que él sólo se dejó llevar. Estar enamorado no es algo que se planee querida

Respondió Megan Owen, su prometida, en un tono risueño. El moreno volvió a esbozar una sonrisa tenue. Si la entrevista iba a llevar más tiempo o no, eso poco importaba, así que sin entretenerse más, Aomine salió del departamento.

Una vez en el exterior, esperó un taxi ignorando a las personas que iban y venían de la transitada New York, pero de un momento a otro se sentía observado, ahí, donde la gente caminaba sumida en sus asuntos, sentía una pequeña incomodidad. Sin darse cuenta, y en la calle de en frente, había un hombre de su edad, chaqueta y camisa a juego, cabellos hermosamente revueltos y bailarines por la brisa matutina, ojos dorados al igual que su antes mencionada cabellera, y la mirada llena de sorpresa, estupefacción. Ahí, parado, sin moverse, totalmente siguiendo con la vista a Aomine y ya saben lo que dicen del famoso ''mírame, mírame, mírame... ¡Me miró!''. Ajam, las azules perlas del que alguna vez jugaba baloncesto se posaron en el extraño en la otra acera tan sólo unos segundos para luego volver a desviar la mirada hacia los vehículos. A unos cuántos metros se aproximaba un taxi, entonces el moreno levantó la mano pero el extraño pestañeó sin borrar su expresión de asombro y dio unos pasos hacia adelante olvidando completamente que existían autos.

-¿Oiga ¡¿Qué hace?!

Le gritaron conductores molestos acompañados de las bocinas de sus respectivos vehículos. El rubio casi sufría uno de esos accidentes que podía acabar con la vida de alguien, sin olvidar que en vísperas de navidad la gente se enloquece en todos los sentidos. Aomine volvió a poner su mirada en el otro cuando el ruido de las frenadas llamó su atención, y Kise sonrió, hasta que un taxi se posó en frente del futuro esposo.

-¡Oiga, dije que saliera de la calle!

Reclamó el conductor furioso al muchacho loco que se encontraba cruzándose en su camino.

-¿Eh? ¿Me está hablando a mí?

-¡Sí, le estoy hablando a usted, no veo a nadie más por aquí!

-¿Puede verme-ssu?

-¡Claro que puedo verlo! ¡Sal de mi camino, loco!

El blondo dio media vuelta sobre su lugar, aún sin caer en cuenta lo que estaba pasando con él, lo único que llegó a oir es la voz de su viejo amigo, quién le dedicó una última mirada antes de subir al vehículo.

''Al Teikö theater''

Una vez en la acera, el de hebras doradas no hizo más que sonreír. ¿En verdad era él...?

* * *

El celular sonó haciendo que el moreno dejara de distraerse mirando por la ventanilla. Cinco minutos antes había recordado quitarle el modo vibrador o Megan lo regañaría y no era agradable que se molestara, al contrario, daba miedo.

-Cariño, ¿dónde estás?

-En un taxi llegando al teatro ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien, mira te enviaré una foto, apareció en la página seis del ''Daily news''

La foto no tardó en llegar y ocupar la pantalla con un beso de ambos que ocupaba media página del periódico. Aomine volvió a suspirar por ¿segunda? ¿o tercera? vez en el día.

-Lo siento, mi madre ama usarte para promocionar la obra

-Jaja~ lo sé, es adorable, te veo por la noche, tengo que irme, te amo

-Okey. Yo también, cuídate

Al estar dentro del teatro que heredaría de su madre, una productora de Broadway, se encontró con la mencionada que estaba allí desde muy temprano. Daiki abrió la imagen desde su celular y sin siquiera saludarle escupió.

-Tu idea ¿verdad?

-¡Así es! Tengo contactos en la prensa y es lo que necesitas hijo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito una foto de Megan y yo en un periódico?

Se quitó el abrigo y tomó asiento en la oficina mientras la mayor firmaba algunos papeles.

-Necesitamos publicidad

-Ya tenemos todo vendido

-Lo sé ¿no es maravilloso? Ah, estaba pensando, tal vez deberíamos hacer otras seis semanas con un descanso para la boda y la luna de miel y volver en Enero con una temporada limitada

-Ah, creo que Megan dejó en claro que quiere estar disponible para películas

-Bueno, tendremos que asumir el riesgo~ Ah, Daiki, dime que has conseguido el traje

Un silencio de aproximadamente cinco minutos se cruzó entre ellos. Una pequeña mentira, otra más en el día, no le haría mal.

-Tengo el traje

* * *

-¡Aquí estoy Dai-chan!

Otra vez, Satsuki y Aomine se volvían a encontrar pero esta vez en la Quinta Avenida. Ah, la de curvas definidas se estaba convirtiendo en su salvadora. Entonces, ambos se dirigieron a una tienda de Central Park, aquella que había visitado más de dos veces para conseguir el condenado traje. Todos eran horribles, y no podía evitar sentirse estúpido (peor que una quinceañera) al no conformarse con todos los que se probaba.

-Es horrible. No lo quiero.

-Dicen que este Armani fue usado por Brad Pitt

-¿Y? No lo quiero, me hace ver afeminado

Frente a ese enorme espejo rodeado de cortinas doradas que conformaba el probador, Aomine se miraba con aburrimiento y sin una pizca de satisfacción. Si hubiese sabido que el asunto era tan complicado, ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en comprometerse, para ser sinceros.

Más atrás suyo, Momoi lo miraba sentada con una copa de champagne, cortesía de la tienda, en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-Um, es la segunda vez que te lo pruebas

El mencionado desvió la mirada con irritación.

-Lo siento, mi descanso se terminó y mi próximo paciente tiene quince años y aún se viste como el hombre araña, debo irme, buena suerte Dai-chan

Momoi, actual psicóloga, tomó su cartera y se despidió de su amigo.

-Gracias. Bien, esto no sirve, tendré que quitármelo

El escritor cerró las cortinas ignorando que alguien había entrado a la tienda, paseando su mirada color miel por el lugar, asombrado por la cantidad de trajes que se encontraban a su alrededor, sin embargo, eso no era lo que buscaba.

-¡Hola Aominecchi!

Ahí estaba, era él, Aominecchi, crecido... MUY crecido, incluso más alto que él cuando en el pasado tenían la misma estatura. ¡Eso no era justo!

-¿Ah? ¿Nos conocemos?

-Bueeeno, nadie me recuerda después de partir.

Aomine frunció el ceño e intentó recordar porque, siendo sinceros, era bastante distraído.

-Ah... tal vez fue cuando...

-Nos conocimos cuando eras un niño-ssu

-¿Íbamos a la misma escuela?

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Iba contigo todos los días! Te ayudaba a estudiar, incluso recuerdo que te costaban las divisiones hehe

El moreno alzó una ceja y acomodó su mochila. No recordaba a ninguno de sus compañeros ayudándolo a estudiar, porque raramente hablaba con ellos. Kise captó el aura que emanaba su mejor amigo así que tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

-¡Hacíamos volcanes con arcilla! ¡Pusimos caramelos explosivos en el bolso de Momocchi, jugábamos a ser astronautas también! ¡Wow, es genial volver a verte!

-Sí, es... genial volver a verte a ti también

Era obvio que no lo decía en serio porque no sabía quién era ese sujeto que le hablaba con tata familiaridad. Tal vez un demente. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Era él al que casi lo atropellaban! Entonces, definitivamente se estaba topando con alguien que sufría de insanidad.

Del otro lado, Kise le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente y con una sonrisa luminosa. Se sentía como si su corazón quisiera salir disparado de su pecho de la alegría que sentía al ver a su mejor amigo.

-Satsuki te estoy diciendo que lo vi dos veces en distintas partes de la ciudad y ahora también está aquí, definitivamente me acosa

Aomine se encontraba prácticamente escondido y camuflado detrás de una pared hablando por teléfono con la psicóloga mientras del otro lado de la pared el rubio se encontraba jugando con las flores de una florería.

-¿Estás seguro Dai-chan? Debe ser una coincidencia

-No, no creo que sea una coincidencia

El más alto se asomó por la pared a ver si todavía se encontraba aquel chico loco y afortunadamente su presencia había desaparecido. Gracias a Dios, porque la paranoia se estaba apoderando de él unos segundos atrás.

-Creo que se fue. Sí, sí lo se, es raro pero...

-¡Aominecchi!

-¡AAH! T-Tengo que cortar Satsuki

Casi muere de un ataque cardíaco, joder.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? Contéstame ahora mismo

Kise no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia las manos de su mejor amigo y notó que, además de su celular, Aomine sostenía una pequeña caja de caramelos.

-¡Ah, todavía los comes Aominecchi! ¡No me digas que aún te gusta congelar los chocolates-ssu! Y luego comerlos con leche caliente. Es lo mejor

En serio ¿quién era este tipo? Ni siquiera se veía peligroso y eso era lo peor, de otra manera, el moreno podría golpearlo y el asunto se acabaría pero aquel blondo sólo sonreía y hablaba sin parar como un loro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y deja de llamarme así

-Supongo que será porque me necesitas, así que ¿qué sucede, Aominecchi? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Mientras más se alejaba, Kise más se acercaba a él, era como un perrito perdido, siguiéndolo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Iba a volverse loco.

-Te aseguro que no te necesito y si no me dejas en paz llamaré a la policía

-¿Recuerdas cuando llamamos a la policía porque tu pecesito Charlie se murió? Al oficial no le gustó nada

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

El más alto detuvo sus pasos, pero sacudió su cabeza y siguió, porque eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una casualidad.

-No respondas. Sólo aléjate.

Pero Ryouta no le hizo caso y fue detrás de él hasta que consiguió que Aomine se detuviera por segunda vez.

-Te has convertido en un hombre Aominecchi

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personitas amorosas que se molestaron en dejarme reviews, los aprecio mucho y a aquellas que tienen cuenta les respondí en privado ^^

Volviendo a la historia, recientemente me entero que es una novela de la cuál sacaron la película, y leí un poco de ella y la verdad la novela se ve más interesante que la película, ¿por qué no la vi antes? ¿Por qué? Por otro lado, me alegra que no hayan visto la peli, aunque mi historia es bastante diferente y con cosas super inventadas, cuando termine el fic les dejaré saber el nombre de la película pero por ahora es mejor mantener el misterio.

En el primer capítulo creo que hice entender como si la historia sucediera en Japón, a lo que me retracto ya que no quiero tomar el riesgo de equivocarme con referencias. Tengo que aprender a editar los capítulos porque lo intenté y no pude (para arreglar eso del Principito Japonés). Así que, todo esto pasa en New York :) el sake lo trajo Kuroko, quién sabe beber (?)

*/**: Esa información fue sacada del internet, no sé si es verdad no sé si huele feo y si se veo horrible, no puedo comprobarlo. Jaja.

Creo que eso es todo.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco y si dejan review se los agradeceré aún más. Los reviews son para mí como ganar la Winter Cup. LOL

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Abrazos~


End file.
